Deku's Bizzare Adventure
by Slayed
Summary: MHA but with Stands (more info inside)


_**MHA With Stands ooof. In all seriousness though this story does follow a different plot than either MHA or JoJo's. Essentially, this is story takes BNHA's characters and combines them with plot devices from JoJo's such as Stands among other things. No JoJo's characters are featured in this story as characters, but they might be referenced every now and again. Also important to note that there are no quirks in this story, but many of everyone's fav main characters do have a Stand or some other power. I realize that there are a lot of Stands in JoJo's, but I tried to give everyone a Stand that matched either their quirk, personality, or pertinence to the story. I don't go into great detail regarding the appearance of the Stands, as many of them can be a bitch to describe. (I.E. I'm lazy lol) Since all the Stand names mentioned in the story are bolded the first time they appear, you can look up the Stands appearance if you can't remember or haven't seen the Stand before. Lastly, it is highly recommended that you have watched or read up to JoJo's Bizarre adventure part (season) 3 so that you understand the concept behind Stands. Obviously you will need to know the characters from MHA, and there will be Stands mentioned from parts of JoJo's that haven't been animated yet (part 5-8) as well as those that have been animated. Other than that though, there will be no spoilers for either MHA's or JoJo's cannon stories aside from characters and Stands. No plot points from either show are overtly stated, but may be referenced for the clever reader to find and maybe laugh at. Anyways, I hope you like the story and have a nice day.**_

"The red stone of Aja: One of the most protected relics ever to fall to Earth. Long ago, it was used by an ancient being to transform itself into the perfect creature, The Ultimate Lifeform. The creature became so powerful, that it was said to not only be immortal, but also unkillable, even by the likes of the sun's rays. The creature had become God itself. That was until the very strength that had made him so immensely powerful, became his undoing. After the creature's defeat, a secret society was formed in order to protect the stone, and to stop it from falling into the hands of those who would seek its power. The society wiped all traces of the Ultimate Lifeform and the stone from history, making it seem like the whole incident had never even occurred. This secret society, the Order of the Stone, started with such a noble cause. But just like wit all things pure, corruption spread like wildfire throughout the O.S. Its leaders sought to use its power for their own personal agenda, and soon in fighting all but destroyed the Order. I mean just look at you all now. I can count all of you on one hand! It's almost disheartening to see a formal world power reduced to such a sorry state." Shigaraki's laugh was dry and almost painful to the ears of three teenagers crumpled in front of him. All three of them were hurt badly with cuts and bruises covering their bodies.

Light shined in through the massive hole that had been recently created in the roof of the abandoned church. Moss and vines grew all over the walls of the building, and all of the chairs (what few weren't destroyed in the attack) were made of old wood that had started to rot long before the group had ever arrived there. The steeple that was likely once used by some pastor or priest long ago to preach to word of god, was now in pieces as the large body of Iida Tennya had practically been hurled into it.

"You kids really had no idea what you were getting into did you? Your order should have killed itself off a long time ago, but like a bunch of roaches you just keep coming back." Shigaraki laughed once more, filling the church with his sounds of malic. "I may be a vampire, and thus quite literally a heartless monster, but I still have some shred of mercy left within me. Tell you what, if one of you tell me where the stone is, I promise to make your death as painless as possible! How about it? Any takers?" Tomura turned his gaze over the very back of the church where the body of an unconscious girl with long, dark green hair lie.

The other girl and last member of the group, Momo Yaoyorozu, clutched her stomach tightly as she felt blood pouring fourth from the large wound that had recently been bestowed upon her. Despite the immense pain she was in, the dark-haired girl still called out to her friend. "Tsu!" Momo yelled in a desperate attempt to wake the other girl up. "Tsu, y-you have to get up! W-we can still fight!" As Momo tried to stand up however, Yaoyorozu understood just how wrong she really was. A sharp pain resonated throughout her body along with a scream of pain that echoed within the halls of the church, something Shigaraki seemed to find amusing as he turned away from Tsu to face Momo.

"Oh, what's this? Was that a broken rib finally cracking in your body that I just heard? You know, us vampires have highly enhanced senses, though I'm sure you already knew that right? After all, the O.S. were Vampire hunters at one point. It really is a shame that the Order seems to have forgotten most of its old practices." Tomura practically hissed out his words as he approached Momo. "Now I'll ask again. Where. Is. The. Stone?" As Shigaraki approached her, Yaoyorozu began to seemingly leak a strange sand like substance from the sleeve of her high school uniform. She attempted to keep it as discrete as possible so that Tomura wouldn't see that she was creating something in her hand.

"Not much of a talker huh? Well, how about we change that." Tomura knelt down to reach for Momo's face, but Yaoyorozu reacted quickly. With a quick flick of her wrist, she let loose a hand full of sand right into Shigaraki's eyes. Normally, Momo's Stand, **The Fool** could create objects and illusions out of a special sand she produced from her body, but in her weakened state it was all she could do to create a small fistful of her sand to blind her assailant with.

Shigaraki recoiled in pain as Momo began to shift and move the sand inside of the man's eyes using her Stand power. Tomura let out a howl of pain that sounded a bit muffled to Momo as she could feel herself beginning to black out. With what little energy she had left, Momo shouted to the only other member of the group that still might have been able to fight. "Iida!" The moment the words left her lips, she felt a strong gust of wind rush past her. The next thing she knew, Momo could see the slender but armored form of Iida's Stand, **Silver Chariot** , with its rapier drawn and poised directly for Shigaraki's chest.

With lightning speed, Iida's Stand thrusted its blade straight through Tomura as if the vampires body was little more than a pin cushion. As the blood dripped from the tip of the rapier, a voice could be heard from the front of the church where the largest of the group had been lying mere moments ago. Now however, Iida Tennya stood tall as he eyed down the attacker. Despite being roughed up and missing his glasses from the attack, he was still able to appear like a confident leader in the face of evil. "I don't know how you found us here, but only a true coward would surprise attack a bunch of kids! I didn't know that being a vampire could make someone so spineless."

Shigaraki could only make dry noises in an attempt to speak as the blade remained logged in his torso. Tomura reached up and meekly grasped the blade in a vain attempt to pull it out.

"All Might will likely scold me for this later, but I have no choice. I can't take the risk of you attacking us again; On this day, you die monster!" Iida picked his glasses from the ground and rested them on his nose. Pushing his glasses up, Tennya spoke once more. "Silver Chariot! Stardust Rush!" Iida's stand drew its blade out of Shigaraki's body, only taking a moment of hesitation before unleashing of volley of thrusts; all of which were directed at the vampire's torso.

Tomura was run through by the blade repeatedly at a speed incomparable to even the Stand user. It was as if all the anger Iida had felt in that moment had suddenly been unleashed in the form of his Stands attack. The barrage continued for about ten seconds before Iida finally stopped to see just how much damage he had done.

The instant that Silver Chariot removed its rapier from his chest, Shigaraki's body slumped down to the ground with a loud thud. Large amounts of blood began to pool around the vampire's body from the various stab wounds. Strangely though, the pool seemed to stop growing any larger within only a few seconds. Iida noticed the odd change, and thus waited to see if the villain was going to get back up. He readied Silver Chariot and aimed its blade towards Shigaraki. Tennya watched the body for what felt like a solid hour, though that time only likely added up to a minute.

Iida's focus on Shigaraki suddenly broke when he noticed a different pool of blood beginning to grow. "Yaoyorozu!" He rushed over to the dark-haired girls body. Tennya panicked as he noticed the light starting to fade from her eyes. "Yaoyorozu! I-It's okay! Stay with me! I-I just need to grab you and Asui and then we can…" Iida froze as he heard a noise from right behind him.

Shigaraki laughed as he stood up off the ground. "Oh, don't let me stop you four eyes. Please! Finish that sentence! You're going to grab your friends and then you can what?"

Iida began to shake in fear as he once again readied Silver Chariot. "H-how are you alive?! Just die you damned monster!" Tennya sent Silver Chariot hurling towards Tomura at full speed, this time aimed for the vampire's face which was protected by a hand shaped stone mask.

Tomura simply laughed as Iida's Stand approached him with lightning speed. "It's hard to believe that you lot used to kill my kind! You don't even know how to damage me, let alone kill me!" The tip of the rapier was a mere fraction of an inch away from the hand mask when Shigaraki calmly said, "Unfortunately for you hero, I won't be the one dying today."

The blade of Silver Chariots sword seemed to liquefy upon touching the mask however, as if the blade portion had turned to goo. Iida noticeably recoiled upon seeing his Stand holding nothing but an empty hilt in its hand, and quickly recalled Silver Chariot to take a more defensive position around its user.

"You damn vampire! What just what did you do to my Silver Chariot?!" Iida's shouts were desperate. He knew that he was running out of time. Momo was losing a lot of blood, and he had no idea to what extent Tsu hand been injured. She could be dead for all Tennya knew. What's worse was that Iida had no idea how to counter nor kill Shigaraki and was now completely defenseless without Silver Chariots blade.

"You kids aren't the only ones with Stands you know. My **Vitamin C** really truly does put your pathetic Stand to shame. Silver Chariot was its name, right? Such a weak Stand befitting an even weaker user!" Tomura's Stand began to manifest in behind him.

The Stand was little more than a large amalgamation of hands that had appeared to have been turned to goo. The only discernable feature was the Stands strange horned helmet and its incredibly unsettling eyes.

"You know what? Since you asked what I did to your sword, and the fact that you are soon to die any ways, I might as well give you some closure as to us what exactly happened. To keep it quick and simple, I have the ability to turn anything that touched my fingerprints into a sloppy paste. Even other Stands are fair game when it comes to Vitamin C's special power! Though, my Stand certainly isn't lacking in physical strength either; here, let me show you exactly what I mean!" As the words left Shigaraki's mouth several of the various goo like hands outstretched form the Stands main body and towards Iida. All the hands balled into a giant fist as they slammed into Silver Chariot rather than hitting Iida directly.

Tomura sneered as Iida's body began to contort from the damage he shared from Silver Chariot. Iida flew back as Shigaraki finished his assault.

"D-damn you villain… when did you…" Iida began coughing in the middle of his sentence. He quickly noticed that his coughs were filled with blood.

Shigaraki began to slowly walk towards his victims once again. "What's that hero? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you dying!" Tomura now stood directly in front of Iida. The vampire knelt down to meet the eyes of the debilitated Stand User. "Were you going to ask when I did I touch your Stands rapier right? Well, it was when you had stabbed me through the chest earlier; you know, when you went on that monologue about how you were going to stop me and save your friends?"

Tomura began to outreach his hand towards Iida's face. "Your story is over now hero. You'll die forgotten and unknown, just like so many others before you."

Iida couldn't move. The enormous puch that Shigaraki's Stand had delivered had shattered his ribs and bruised most of his body. Tennya could only sit back and await his defeat.

A loud crash resounded form the front of the church. It made Shigaraki pause and turn to face the noise. The vampire's eyes widened as he saw a man made of mist collapsed in the center of the church.

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki rushed away from Iida to go a help his subordinate. The vampire knelt down next to the mist man. "Kurogiri! What happened? Who did this to you?"

Kurogiri's voice was a bit raspy as he spoke. "Master… Tomura… He's here…" The words made Shigaraki begin to panic. He tried to shake Kurogiri awake. "Get up Kurogiri! We need you to use your Stand to get us out of- "

Shigaraki wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was suddenly sent flying across the church. He crashed through the back side of the building, opening a huge hole in the back of the church. "Damnit… How the hell are you even still alive…"

Footsteps could be heard from the front of the church as a slender figure slowly entered. His blond hair casqued down his thin shoulders. The man's blue eyes were heavily shadowed, and his tiny frame seemed far too small for his large clothes. To an outsider, the whole seen of the ethereal Kurogiri and the vampire Shigaraki being scared would have been extremely confusing, but to those who understood the situation, they knew the true strength of the frail blonde man.

"…All might." Shigaraki cursed under his breath. "Kurogiri! We have to leave now! We can't fight him here! Get ready to use **Cream** and get us out of here!"

As Kurogiri began to summon his Stand, Tomura glared at the blonde man at the opposite end of the church. "Even if we can't defeat you here, it's not like you could stop both of us either." Tomura's frown turned into his terrifying smirk. "If Cream and Vitamin C worked together, we might even be able to stop **The World**." His expression fell once again. "But even against your weakened state, I'd rather not take the risk. We're done here for now Kurogiri, they don't have the stone here; let's go home."

"Very well my lord, but is he really just going to let us get away without trying to stop us?" The mist man glared at the blonde who simply stood at the other end of Church, looking at the villains.

"Of course he will. All might understands that he has much more to lose if we were to fight. He won't use his Stand unless he has to. Now hurry up and get us out of here."

A dark purple glow radiated from Kurogiri as a monstrous Stand emerged from his body. The beast was colored with a variety of different purples, and its eyes glowed with a terrible yellow hue. Most terrifying of all however, was its mouth which opened up larger than Kurogiri himself. The Stand began to seemingly eat itself, but not before swallowing its user. The large floating head seemed to devour Shigaraki as well before seeming to completely devour itself and disappear.

A strange gust of wind pasted through the church, as if something was heading towards Iida's unconscious body. In an instant, Iida was moved out of the way as a large hole opened in the wall of the church as if it had never been there to begin with. Iida now instead lay at All might's feet, seeming to have almost teleported there.

The blonde man let out a long, drawn out sigh as the only words he could think of came to his mind. "Shit. I'm getting slower."

{}

"Crap! I need to hurry!" Izuku panicked as he heard his mother's voice call out to him. He had forgotten to set his alarm again! It had only been the first month of school, and this was already the fifth time Midoriya had forgotten to set it. He ran to the bathroom, throwing on his school uniform and ruffling his hair out. Izuku grabbed his backpack and downed the glass of orange juice that his mother Inko had set out for him. He grabbed the piece of toast that had also been set out for him as well and prepared to run out the door. On his way out, Midoriya made sure to give his mom a hug before he ran out of their apartment complex. Izuku popped the toast in his mouth as he ran to school, munching on the bread until he reached the large tree that was about half way between his apartment and U.A. high school.

"Why the hell are you late again Deku?" The voice came from a tall, muscular boy with near platinum blonde hair and smoldering crimson red eyes.

"Come on Deku! We've been waiting for you for like fifteen minutes! We're gonna be late!" This much more feminine voice came from a short girl with dark brown hair and eyes. Anyone could tell the distinct contrast between Izuku's friends from a mile away; The girl seeming like a much happier and sweeter person than the blonde.

"I'm so sorry Kacchan! And I didn't keep you guys waiting on purpose Ochaco!" Midoriya tried explaining that he had over slept, but his friends still seemed a bit upset.

"Jeez! I get so worried every time you don't show up on time!" Ochaco complained, putting her hands on her hips. "We're gonna start leaving without you whenever you're late from now on!" Uraraka let out a sigh. "And to think that you're the one who set this as the place the three of us would meet up before and after school!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Izuku tried to defend.

"Both of you shut up! If I lose my perfect attendance because of either of you, I'll kill you both!" Bakugou yelled as he began walking off with his hands in his pockets. Ochaco ceased complaining to Midoriya, and instead skipped along the left side of the upset and slightly slumped over Bakugou. Izuku soon fell in line on Uraraka's left, and the three walked together to school.

Ochaco put in her dark pink earbuds as she walked, humming the song that was on which seemed to piss off Katsuki even more. Izuku on the other hand seemed to a liking to the humming. "Isn't that Earphone jacks new song Ochaco?" Uraraka glanced up at Izuku, her smile only seeming to grow as she spoke. "Yeah it is! I love her music so much! Her new song ' **ECHOES** ' is just so good! I can't wait for the full album to come out!" Uraraka bobbed her head to the beat of the music before pausing for a bit.

She took one of her earbuds out and offered it to Izuku. "You wanna listen too Deku?" Izuku nodded and put the earbud in. The two started humming and singing along, not noticing Katsuki who was growing increasingly annoyed.

Uraraka looked up to the sky in thought. "It's still so crazy to think that she goes to our school! Could you imagine if we all became friends with her!?" Ochaco began fan girling at the thought.

"I'm pretty sure Kacchans friends with her! I saw them talking one time outside of school! It looked like they were talking about something super serious!" Izuku recalled the time he had seen Bakugou talking with Jirou. She had been wearing a dark hoodie and some sun glasses, likely to hide her identity while she was out in public. It was one of the few times he had seen someone give Katsuki any kind of sass without the common repercussion of Bakugou yelling at them. Izuku hadn't really heard what they had been talking about though.

The mention of his meeting with Kyoka seemed to be Katsuki's boiling point. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" His shout was loud enough to make both Ochaco and Midoriya go silent for a moment. The song ended, and Uraraka paused her music playlist. They both starred at their taller friend with slightly confused and worried eyes.

"You guys talk about like she's gods gift to music. She's not good at all. You just all think she is." The group reached the front gate of U.A.'s massive campus. Bakugou put their school ID up to the card reader, and the automatic gate began to slowly open.

Ochaco leaned over to whisper to Izuku, making sure that her voice was loud enough for Bakugou to hear. "Jirou probably dumped him or something." Izuku would have laughed if it weren't for Bakugou's yelling.

"THE HELL'D YOU SAY ROUND FACE?!" Bakugou did a complete one-eighty as he went to grab Ochaco who had hid behind Izuku. Katsuki grabbed Izuku's shoulders, ready to move the confused and scared boy out of the way to get to Uraraka.

"Katsuki."

The voice stopped Bakugou in his tracks. He backed away from Izuku and stood up, not yet turning around. "The hell you want four eyes?"

Midoriya and Ochaco looked past Bakugou and out onto the school's campus.

Ochaco voice was incredibly surprised. "Wait, Isn't that…"

"The student council president Tennya Iida! His family owns a huge car manufacturing company!" Izuku stated, finishing Uraraka's sentence.

Ochaco and Midoriya seemed stunned to be the presence of such a powerful person, but Katsuki only seemed annoyed. "You looked a little roughed up there four eyes. What's with that bandage on your head anyways?"

Iida pushed up his glasses, his stoic looked unchanging. "We need to talk Katsuki." He simply stated.

This seemed to only further annoy Bakugou. "I'm keeping my damn promise, aren't I?" Bakugou walked right past the blue haired Iida, making sure to knock his shoulder with his own. This action horrified both Uraraka and Izuku. He was probably going to get all of them in serious trouble! Bakugou on the other hand didn't seem worried at all, not even bothering to look back at Tennya. "You and your group of self righteous shitheads have your own obligations, and I have mine." Katsuki glanced back at his two friends, noting their confused expressions. "I already said I wasn't helping you guys any more than what I promised to. So, no, I don't think we 'need to talk'." Bakugou mocked Iida's words as he kept walking. "Deku, Round Face, let's go." The blonde stated, gesturing for his friends to follow him.

The two who had been watching seemed to suddenly snap back to reality. "O-okay…" As they started walking, Ochaco and Izuku could feel Tennya's eyes watching them behind his glasses. Midoriya nearly jumped when he heard the taller boys voice. His eyes never moved off the two of them, even as he spoke to Katsuki. "The O.S. was attacked." This statement made Bakugou stop walking, causing both Midoriya and Uraraka to stop as well.

There was a pause. No one spoke for a solid ten seconds. Right as Izuku was going to speak however, Katsuki spoke up. "So what? You guys aren't my problem. And neither is whatever enemy you're up against." Bakugou turned around to face Tennya, noting that his eyes were fixated on his friends.

Iida's eyes shifted to meet Katsuki's, much to the relief of both Izuku and Uraraka. "Think about this rationally Katsuki. In less than a month, the enemy was able to uncover one of the O.S.'s bases and severely injure three members."

Bakugou sneered. "Get to the point."

"My point is that the enemy seems to be able to gather information exceptionally fast. And once they find out where the stone is, well…" Iida readjusted his glasses. "It'll become increasingly difficult to keep your promise."

Izuku was beyond confused. He looked between his friend and the student council president. "H-Hey! What are you guys talking about? You said someone was attacked? W-What happened?" Midoriya nervously asked.

"This doesn't involve you Deku! You and Round Face just go to class!" Katsuki yelled in response.

"B-but," Izuku tried to protest further, but stopped when he felt a soft and gentle hand on his shoulder. Ochaco looked at him with worried eyes. "D-Deku… maybe we should just go. They're probably talking about something really personal right now. Plus, we don't even have our first class with Bakugou." She grabbed Izuku's hand, practically begging him to go with her. "Please Deku… Let's just go…"

Izuku looked back and forth between all both Katsuki and Tennya before walking away with Uraraka to go to their first class.

Bakugou turned back to glare at Iida. Tennya however, was the first one to speak up. "Are you sure that you don't want to reconsider my offer to join the Order of the Stone? Having someone with your level of experience with Stand user would be invaluable to the Order. Not only that, but your Stand's strength is top tier. With your help, we could…"

"I already said no! I already agreed to help your Order. I'm doing my part and that's it. I want nothing to do with your damned war against whatever shitty enemy it is that you're fighting now." Bakugou turned on a heel, clearly done with the conversation. "Damn student council president is gonna make me late to class! The irony almost hurts! Jeez, professor Midnight is gonna be so pissed..." The blonde began to stalk off, slightly hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

Iida's voice resounded behind Bakugou as he left. "Well, if you won't accept my offer, then instead listen to this warning." Katsuki kept walking; Iida kept talking. "The enemy was some how able to determine our location in an incredibly short amount of time."

"You already said that four eyes!" Bakugou yelled, already half way down the hall.

"We think there's someone close to or even possibly inside the order itself feeding the enemy information." Iida's words made Bakugou stop once again. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes actually filled with fear. "The enemy is powerful and will stop at nothing to retrieve the stone. And once they find out where it is, it will be nearly impossible to stop them."

The sound of the bell ringing seemed to signal an end to their conversation. Iida started walking towards the direction of the student council office. "I have a meeting to attend. I wish you the best of luck Katsuki. Just know that the Order will be working to defeat this new enemy. In the meantime, I hope that you are able to keep your promise Katsuki."

Katsuki was left to his thoughts, his mind seeming to be moving to fast for his mouth to ask any of the many questions he had. Instead, all he could say was, "Damn it, there goes my perfect attendance."

{}

Deku looked down at the ground as he Ochaco entered the classroom. All he could think about was the look that Iida had been giving him. It still sent chills down his spine just thinking about it! And just what the hell had they been talking about? The O.S.? Kacchans promise? What were they!

"Deku… You should just stop worrying about it. It's probably like Baky said, and it doesn't concern us." Wait! Had he said that aloud! Izuku forgot that he often mumbled to himself when he was worried or stressed.

Uraraka took her seat at the large desks that were in their first period class. The desks were meant for three people to be able to all sit at one desk in a sort of group. Deku and Ochaco both sat at the same desk in the very back of the class, though they didn't have a third partner.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Still, if Kacchan's getting into some kind of bad situation, I want to be there to help him ya known?" Deku sat down in the middle seat of the desk, directly to the left of Uraraka.

Ochaco took out her phone after noting that their teacher, professor Powerloader, had been late after the bell rang. "Deku… I know that you and Bakugou had been friends since like… Well basically since you were born since your moms were friends back in high school or whatever, but Bakugou's strong! I mean I've only been friends with you guys since sixth grade, and even I know that!" Her voice was cheery as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Deku look! There's Jirou Kyoka! I still can't believe she's in our first class!" Ochaco pointed to the raven-haired girl who sat in the top left of the class with a yellow haired boy in the desk to her right. The spot to Jiro's left was empty as that was where the Vice president of the student council usually sat, but the entire council had a meeting today. "Hey Deku, I dare you to go up and sit next to her! You could say that you know Bakugou! It'd be a great conversation starter!" Ochaco teased her friend, knowing full well that Izuku was a bit socially awkward, especially around girls. She remembered the first time they had met, laughing to herself a bit. That was a story for another day though.

Izuku had hardly noticed Uraraka's comment, much to the dismay of his shorter friend. He still seemed to be thinking about what had happened earlier. Uraraka was about lightly karate chop him on the back of his head to get his attention as she normally did. Before she could however, the entire class's attention shifted to the front of the room.

Their physics teacher, professor Powerloader entered the room as he normally did. He was holding a coffee mug in one hand, and holding his large suitcase in the other. What was unusual however, was the person accompanying him as he entered the door way.

"Alright class! Your warm up for today will be put n the board shortly! But first, I'd like to introduce our new student." Powerloader sat down at his desk, allowing the apparent new student to step into full view of the class. They gave a slight bow as they introduced themselves, their voice somehow both entrancing and chilling at the same time. "

"It's an honor to be able to join all of you here today. My name…"

The student took a pause, looking up and starring directly at Midoriya with the same, unsettling look that Iida had given him earlier.

"Shoto Todoroki."

 _ **So you made it to the end of chapter one huh? Well I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to favorite and follow if you liked it. Comments are also appreciated as they help me grow my story into something better. Leave any suggestions, comments or concerns down below and I'll be sure to read them! Later!**_


End file.
